Parking, like driving, is an integral aspect of operating a vehicle. However, finding available parking in areas where on-street parking is allowed (e.g., city centers, residential areas, etc.) can be difficult, time consuming, and often based on chance (e.g., being in the right spot when another vehicle is coincidentally leaving a parking spot). Moreover, having access to up-to-date available parking information at such locations can also be difficult (e.g., resource intensive, lack of available data points at a location, etc.). Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to assist users to find on-street parking in a timely manner.